Problem: For $x > 0$, the area of the triangle with vertices $(0, 0), (x, 2x)$, and $(x, 0)$ is 64 square units. What is the value of $x$?
Solution: Plotting the given points, we find that the triangle is a right triangle whose legs measure $x$ and $2x$ units.  Therefore, $\frac{1}{2}(x)(2x)=64$, which we solve to find $x=\boxed{8}$ units. [asy]
import graph;
defaultpen(linewidth(0.7));
real x=8;
pair A=(0,0), B=(x,2*x), C=(x,0);
pair[] dots = {A,B,C};
dot(dots);
draw(A--B--C--cycle);
xaxis(-2,10,Arrows(4));
yaxis(-2,20,Arrows(4));
label("$(x,0)$",C,S);
label("$(x,2x)$",B,N);
[/asy]